Choose Me
by KricketWilliams
Summary: A blast from the past makes life interesting for Morgan and Garcia.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_AN: I don't own a thing..._

Penelope sat at the table in the middle of the bar waiting for JJ and maybe a few other members of the team. They always sat in the same booth, a big cozy one they could all unwind in. Her coat was off, she was starting to unwind already. She was always first there in the morning, first gone at night. So when they went out, it was her job to secure the booth. She had a Tom Collins, was swirling the slightly fruity drink with the swizzle stick, when a voice came from behind her.

"Hi Penelope."

She turned to look at one of the most gorgeous men she ever saw in her life. Tall, black hair, cerulean blue eyes an angel would weep for, cleft chin, and a body that simply put statues to shame. It took her a second to realize he said her name, but then again, anyone that good looking must be used to people floundering over them.

Only one other man she personally knew would have that same problem.

"Do I know you?" she said, a little wary of the stranger.

"Penny, it's me; Carl Obermiller from Paper Consolidation," he said, a grin gracing his handsome face. She still didn't have a clue who that was; she would have remembered someone this gorgeous. "Oh, I know I look a lot different…"

It hit with a vengeance then. "Carl?" she squeaked. Carl was chunky, had glasses, bad skin, barely spoke a word, but very sweet. He was very adoring to her, she felt so sorry for him. He made the computer geeks look suave. The only thing he had going for him was his family was old money. She hadn't seen him in years. My, were the years kind to him!

"Yep, me," he laughed. He gestured to the spot next to her. "May I? I recognized you right away and just needed to talk to you. You haven't changed a bit."

She smirked. "Nope, same ol' Garcia."

He leaned closer to her. "That's a very good thing, Penelope. Nothing wrong with you, inside or out. You were always genuinely kind to me, when many others weren't. I never forgot that."

She thought about how Carl used to have perpetual sniffles and uncontrollable gas. It seemed amazing this god would have the same problems. Nothing about this man seemed familiar, except maybe his eyes. Honestly, she never really looked at Carl's eyes before. She felt kind of shallow.

Still, curiosity got the best of her. The transformation was so radical, it was mesmerizing. "So, where's the glasses?" she said, tackling the least of the changes first.

"Is that all?" He started laughing and smiled so genuinely at her, she had to smile back. "LASIK got rid of my glasses, a gluten free diet got rid of the perpetual bloat and bad skin, going to the gym nearly daily for stress helped a little."

She let out a low whistle. "I'll say!" He actually blushed a little. Pen was amazed. A man almost as good looking as Morgan blushed.

He cleared his throat. "And I have a kid sister who refused to let my inner geek shine anymore. Said I needed to go out and show the world what God gave me."

"Nice sister; I like her," she said, saluting him with her glass. She took a sip and glanced at the door. JJ was almost a half hour late. "Carl, I'm actually waiting for a friend, but if you'd like to stay, she wouldn't mind."

"I'd like that. I heard through the grapevine, you're single again," he said, not wasting any time.

Wow. The Paper Consolidation people moved pretty fast. She broke up with Kevin less than a week ago. Then she thought about it. Kevin must've whined to someone that still consolidated files for him. Great, now she was the talk of nerd town, and no one spread gossip quicker than nerds. "He has a very big mouth," she grumbled.

"Don't worry," Carl said, nearly reading her mind. "Everyone wondered what took you so long. The man eats bacon doughnuts, for Pete sakes!" That made her laugh and feel a lot better.

The music in the bar changed to some fun, funky beat. "Want to dance?" Garcia looked a little nervous. She didn't dance to this stuff. Carl continued, "You know, I actually took classes on how to dance to this hip hop stuff so I wouldn't look so awkward at the club!"

"Really?" Garcia questioned, "I have always wanted to know how to do this. My best friend, he really knows how to shake it, but I look pretty stupid-"

"You could never look stupid, Penny," he interrupted. "But pretty? You're so pretty, inside and out."

She smiled. Being around this nerd-turned-hottie was good for her soul. "C'mon, Carl. They're playing our song."

JJ was trying to round up a few more people to go with her and Garcia. Morgan jumped at the chance, which surprised JJ. He usually had a date with his new girl on Fridays. Emily had other plans, Reid was already gone, and Rossi was going to his seventy-six year old mother's house for her birthday.

"No one tells an Italian mother no," he explained, before leaving promptly at five.

"Hotch, you in?" Morgan hollered over to the leader.

"Single dad," he quipped, grabbing his bag. "Need to make plans weeks in advance, people!"

JJ laughed. "True, very true." She smiled over at Morgan. "Guess it's just you and me. Garcia will be surprised to see you."

Morgan was smiling, feeling better than he had in weeks. It had been way too long since he was with his baby girl. JJ would leave early, that would leave just him and P to flirt and have fun. No one flirted like his baby; it was damn hot. He was really looking forward to it. His latest relationship ended on a very sour note; he needed some solace from his goddess.

The drive was very short over to the bar. They walked into the bar, looking for Garcia. They spotted her then, on the dance floor, having a very good time bumping and grinding with some guy.

"Who the hell is he?" Morgan asked, as they plopped into the booth. He moved Pen's coat over a little. He didn't like not knowing who his baby girl was with. Made him nervous. His protective instincts kicked in.

"I don't know, but he's a cutie," JJ said, smiling. "Since she broke up with Kevin, she's fair game."

Morgan scowled over at JJ. "When did that happen? Why didn't she tell me?"

JJ shot him a look. "Around a week ago. Things were spotty for awhile before that. You've been kind of busy with your new girlfriend, Morgan. I'm sure Garcia didn't want to bother you."

Bother him? She was his best friend, damn it. She wasn't a bother ever. Is that what she really thought, she was a bother or a burden to him? Never. She was his God-given solace, his princess, the light in his day, his sweet-

At that moment, his sweet angel was bending over and the guy behind her was holding her ass far too close to his equipment for safe keeping. "Oh, that's it. That's completely out of line. Who does this guy think he is?" he spat. "I'm breaking this up."

"Morgan, don't!" JJ said over the music, halting his ascent. "What is your problem? That is how they dance to this sort of thing. You, of all people, should know that." She shook her head at him. "Stop being such an overprotective big brother, Morgan. Let her have fun. It's good for her. Look at how much fun she's having."

At that moment, Penelope stood back up, her cheeks pink from the exertion and her hair a little mussed. She looked like she just finished having quick and dirty sex. His response was rapid; he actually had to shift in the booth to get comfortable.

No, he definitely wasn't feeling like a brother watching her.

That damn guy wrapped an arm around Pen's waist, pulling her closer to him, molding his body to Penelope's. He needed to cool down, just like JJ said. Garcia was her own woman; she could do what she wanted. That didn't mean he had to sit there and watch it.

He stood and grumbled over to JJ, "I'm getting a beer."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh! My friend is here," she said, seeing JJ at their table. She waved over there, JJ returned the wave. Then she saw Derek at the bar, getting a beer. "Morgan's here, too! Let's go."

"Sure…sure," he said. He released her, but still held on to her hand. She looked at him quizzically.

"It's gentlemanly to guide you off the floor," he said. "I'm old school."

She just smiled back at him and let him escort her. She wasn't used to such manners; it was kind of nice! Usually she was just one of the guys with the computer geeks and a bud with Morgan.

By the time they reached the table, Derek had returned with his big glass of beer. He was sitting across from JJ in the booth. He patted the spot next to him. "Come on, baby girl: your seat is ready." He gave her a little half-grin. "Let's cuddle."

He had to hold back a yelp; JJ kicked him in the shin from under the table. She was glaring at him, but he didn't give a damn. He didn't like this guy; something about him bugged Derek.

She slid next to Morgan; it was where she usually sat. "Morgan, JJ. This is Carl Obermiller from Paper Consolidation. I haven't seen him in years. He gave me the hard files to scan into the database."

"Used to, until they moved me to a different division," he said. He accepted JJ's outstretched hand with a warm smile. "Pleased to meet you; may I?" he gestured to the seat.

"Of course," JJ said scooting over. She raised her eyebrows and gave Garcia the "not-too-shabby" look.

He reached across the table to shake Derek's hand, too. Derek shook it. When he sat back though, Derek placed his arm around Penelope and pulled her close. He leaned down closer, almost touching his lips to her temple. "I missed you, baby."

Garcia glanced up at Derek, who was looking at her with hooded eyes, but underneath they were twinkling, teasing. What the hell was he doing? Then she looked over at Carl, who visibly stiffened and looked highly uncomfortable…

_Oh no you don't, Derek Morgan!_ She thought angrily. He did this for a long time after she started dating her last boyfriend. Kevin thought Morgan was very serious about her, even though they were really just best friends. He was always scaring away her potential suitors; no one was good enough for "his baby girl" in his book.

"Are you _really_ sure he doesn't want anything more, Penny?" Kevin had said. She nodded: there was absolutely nothing between her and Derek besides some fun flirting. He was gorgeous, he had a million girls begging to go out with him. That wasn't an exaggeration. She'd seen it in person, one drooling plastic bimbo after another. That was how Derek liked it; he always said he wasn't ready to settle down.

"Well, that's not how I see it," Kevin had scoffed, but she soothed his ruffled feathers.

They dated for an unprecedented two years; longer than any relationship she had in her adult years, until last week, when Kevin finally called it off. And he left really angry, too.

Actually, he'd proposed, and Penelope couldn't accept. She thought about it, hemmed and hawed for about a month, before Kevin realized something was holding her back. He asked her what it was that made her hold back. She wanted to answer him, but she couldn't- she herself didn't know what the answer was.

"Try being honest with your self for once," he spat and that was the last she saw of her geeky ex-lover. She knew who he was talking about immediately; she was honest with herself, regardless of what he thought. There was nothing, absolutely, completely, totally nothing between Morgan and herself.

Well, maybe some really awesome chemistry. And electricity made the air sizzle between them sometimes, even though they were just teasing. She snickered at her convoluted thinking. Like it would ever work between someone like her and someone like Morgan! She knew better; this was real life. Fairytales like that were for kids.

Anyway, that was just Morgan; he was smokin' hot, anyone would have heat and chemistry with him. But sometimes, when he looked at her like he was looking now, deep down, she really wanted to believe in fairytales.

"Are you two a couple?" Carl asked straight out, which surprised the hell out of Morgan, and woke Garcia out of her reverie with a start.

"No," Penelope answered quickly, pushing herself away from Derek. "We're just friends..."

"Good," he said, smiling over at her. "Once you were free, I knew I'd have to be the early bird to catch you! Will you go out with me sometime, Penny?"

"Uh-" she was flabbergasted. This hunk was asking her out? He called her wonderful and just asked her out.

"Who the hell are you?" Morgan glared at him. He needed to put this jackass in his place. "Some kind of stalker lying in wait for my baby girl?"

"No," Carl said, glaring equally over at Morgan. "She was good to me, when no one else was. She's special, anyone can see that. I heard she was single. I'm not the kind of person who lets a good thing pass him by without doing something about it. Why wait until it's too late?"

Derek looked like a deer caught in the headlights, like Carl just reached across the table and sucker punched him in the gut.. Garcia didn't seem to notice it, but JJ did. JJ always knew that Pen had a crush on Derek but kind of thought Morgan was just playing with her.

Seeing this, the massive shock and blind panic that crossed Morgan's face, changed everything she originally thought. He wasn't just kidding around when it came to Garcia, probably wasn't kidding for a long time by the magnitude of his response. And what was more obvious? Garcia didn't have a clue about how he felt. She shook her head sadly and thought, _Oh, Morgan, you idiot! Well, too late now._  
_  
_Derek was speechless for a few seconds, and when he finally could talk, it wasn't what he wanted to say. He could barely form words. "Well, maybe she needs some time to consider all this stuff. She just broke-"

"No," she interrupted. Protective friend or not, Derek didn't have the right to speak for her, or to choose who she should have as a lover. "Carl, I'd love to go out." She wrote her name on a slip of paper and her number, and handed it to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was six months since Garcia started dating perfect Carl Obermiller. Everyone thought he was perfect. He had a perfect family: his uncle was a state senator, his lineage reached back to the Mayflower, his mother was chief fundraiser for the local children's hospital. Perfect hair, perfect manners, perfect smile. Yep, Mr. Fucking Perfect. In fact, the only person who didn't think he was perfect was Derek.

Penelope ended up spending far too much of her time with Carl now. Originally, she would go to Derek's house and spill to him about what the family was like. She'd plop on his couch with a beer, wearing some fancy suit. "Hot stuff, I just don't fit in. They're like royalty, and I'm just… Garcia. I know what Cinderella would feel like after the ball was over now!"

Not that they weren't kind to her. She said they were wonderfully accepting of her in their fold. Derek got the impression they were hoity-toity. Polar opposite of his family. These people dressed for dinner still. He never had to dress for dinner in his life. His family all sat around the table, laughing and joking. People would show up in the middle and just pull up another chair.

Guests were announced at Carl's digs.

It was Sunday, one of the few days his best friend had left to hang out with him. She was always at some sort of thing with Carl they had to make an appearance at. He kept her so busy, but Garcia didn't seem to mind. Derek really thought the bastard was trying to keep them apart. But he couldn't prove it.

So, here they were at the mall, looking for a present for Mr. Perfect's stupid sister. Really, Derek didn't know if the sister was nice or not, but she already had a strike against her, having Carl for a brother.

"Bette is a really nice woman," Garcia said, shuffling through a rack of clearance sweaters. "She is just very kind and sweet. Almost perfect."

It took everything in Derek's power not to say _Like her fucking perfect brother?_

_  
_The understatement of the year? Derek _really_ didn't like Carl. Not one iota_. _He tried, for Garcia's sake, to be civil, but it didn't work the majority of the time. So, he was alone an awful lot now a days.

It started with this: _I'm not the kind of person who lets a good thing pass him by without doing something about it_. That whole statement bugged the crap out of him. If the guy was trying to irritate Derek with that, he royally succeeded. Sad thing is, he didn't think the damn guy had a clue how hard he hit the nail on the head.

Derek still didn't feel that he was procrastinating when it came to Garcia. He thought about it many times, asking her out. Every time he ended a relationship, he thought about Garcia. He broke up with Susan, he thought about Garcia. He broke up with Tamara, he thought about Garcia. He just broke up with Bianca two weeks ago, he thought about Garcia again.

The problem? She was always with someone else. First, stupid Lynch who was so unworthy of her, it made Derek's heart ache seeing them together. Now this overly perfect piece of crap who monopolized the hell out of her time. He didn't know how a real relationship with Garcia would work, or if she'd even be willing to try. But _damn it_, he wanted a chance to at least try.

Luckily, Garcia continued before he said something rude. "I mean, she spent hours with me getting the perfect dress for her gala party," she looked down and flushed a little. "I'm not very good at that kind of stuff, Derek. I picked an awful dress for the hospital gala."

"Bullshit," he said quickly. She was absolutely beautiful in a little black cocktail dress. He couldn't take his eyes off of her when she tried it on for him. "You were hotter than hell in that dress."

She smiled at him. "You're sweet, honey. But it was the wrong style, Carl's mother said. I didn't know, and I don't want to make a mistake again, so Bette volunteered." She paused to think for a minute. "You know, I should set you two up. She is just lovely, Derek. Come to the birthday party tomorrow and meet her."

Derek felt like hurling. He had absolutely no desire to see Garcia with Carl, and meeting Carl's kid sister was not at all appealing either. He imagined a female version of Carl- down to the big muscular body and testosterone lowered voice.

Carl in drag; high heels and falsies.

Then again, he really missed Penelope, more than he ever thought possible. She flirted at work still, but was too busy being Carl's showcase date to be with him anymore. He wasn't judging. He was her boyfriend. Pen said she liked it, but sometimes Derek would see in her eyes something was off. Then it was gone in a flash.

"Come on, Derek," she said. "Please? It would be so nice to have my best friend there. I don't know anyone at these things most of the time, and with you there, I would be so much more comfortable."

He looked into her beautiful warm whisky colored eyes and knew he was completely and utterly lost. When his baby girl looked at him like that, he didn't have any options but to follow her commands. "Alright, honey," he said, touching her on the tip of her nose with one long finger. "I'll go, and I'll meet Carl-ette."

She laughed, shaking her head, sorting through the rack again. "You're going to be surprised."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_AN: Here's an afternoon update. Thanks everyone for the reviews and alerts. It is truly an honor to write for you!_

Even the gates of Westerville, the Obermiller family stead, were oppressive to Derek. The minute Derek arrived at the massive mansion Carl lived in, he felt off, like something was just plain old wrong. He was greeted by a butler, who took his long coat. Derek gave a tug to his tie and was so glad his Armani tux was clean and usable.

Shit! No wonder Penelope said she felt like she didn't fit in! _Robin Leach _would feel uncomfortable. An enormous chandelier was lighting the entryway. His shoes clicked on the marble tiled floor. Some man with caviar canapés stopped in front of him. Derek hated caviar, didn't see what people saw in it. He looked everywhere for Garcia, but couldn't find her.

"Looking for Penelope?" a husky voice said from behind him. He turned and nearly fell over. Five feet, eight inches of absolute brunette bombshell wrapped in a figure hugging red dress stood there. She had a come hither smile and a tiara on her head. Tiara. Birthday tiara.

"Bette?" he said, his voice cracking on the one syllable. He cleared his throat. Definitely not Carl in drag!

She laughed, a throaty, seductive laugh. "You must be Morgan; Penelope has told us all about you. Why, you're all she ever talks about." She ran her eyes over him. She lingered at his crotch; he had the uncharacteristic feeling he should cover himself up. "I can see why."

"Do you know where Penelope is?" he wanted to see his baby girl. If this whole family was anything like Bette, he worried about what Pen had gotten herself into. As gorgeous as she was, this woman stopped him cold.

"I always wondered what it would be like with a street wise man like you," she purred, coming closer with a swing of her perfect hips.

"Slumming, huh?" Derek said, his hackles up, but reserved. This lady was a piece of work.

"If Carl can slum, why can't I? There is such appeal, you know. Those under our class are usually willing to do whatever it takes to satisfy us," she said, one corner of her cupid's bow lips going up.

Derek's heart went into his throat. It surprised him a little that he wasn't offended for himself. Instead the driving need to find Penelope just hit harder. He needed to make sure she was okay.

The femme fatale looker came closer, her eyes absolutely wolfish. Derek had women look at him with that much lust before, and usually he would respond. There was no way in Hell that was happening tonight. All he could think about was Penelope.

Bette stepped closer and wrapped an arm around his, pressing her breasts into his arm. Derek knew sizes; a moderate B cup. Nothing too thrilling; she should pack those away. No, he knew magnificent breasts. He couldn't help who he immediately came to mind...

"Morgan!" the object of his thoughts came running towards him. She was resplendent in a strapless crème silk gown covered with diamante stars. She looked like the angel he knew she was. He pulled away from Bette to wrap his arms around Penelope.

"Woman," he said, leaning back to smile his trademark grin at her, "You are a goddess tonight." His arms were still locked around her, his hands resting on the small of her back.

She returned his grin. "I'm so glad you came. You met Bette?" Her tone was so eager and happy; it was obvious she was naive to what Bette was really like.

"We met, Penny dear," Bette said, all the coquette completely gone. Derek was stunned; where did the massive whore who greeted him at door go? "You're so right; he is so nice."

_Yeah, nice to grope_, Derek thought, fighting a frown. He wasn't going to let Penelope down; he would keep his opinions to himself. He was even more glad that he came than before. He needed to weed out the snakes here, so Garcia would be safe. She was too trusting, too sweet and kind. These people could eat her alive.

"Penny," Carl's irritated voice called from the doorway. He frowned when he walked in, observing Morgan holding Penelope. "We have guests we have to receive."

"She's receiving me just fine right now, buddy," Derek said, not releasing his hold on her at all.

"Derek, please," Penelope whispered, putting her hands on his chest and pushing lightly. "I have to go."

The sadness in her eyes made Derek's heart clench. "Baby, are you sure?"

"Of course," she said, lightening almost immediately. He dropped his hands away as she pushed a little harder.

She entered Carl's outstretched arms, and he placed a kiss on her lips. His arm encircled her waist. "Penelope, I'm sorry. But the lieutenant governor and his wife just arrived. I want them to meet my woman."

Derek watched Penelope closely. Instead of looking up at Carl, she looked away towards the floor. It lasted but a moment; she was looking up at Derek again with a smile. Derek's heart clenched again, knowing there was nothing he could do.

Penelope called out as Carl started to lead her away, breaking him from any thought. " Derek, would you escort Bette in?"

He held an arm out to the now innocently smiling siren next to him. "It would be my pleasure."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_AN: The set-up for good things…now we're getting somewhere... thanks for hanging in there…  
_　  
After an absolutely sumptuous meal, Derek was looking to bolt out of the dining room. So many things happened to cause that reaction it nearly made his head spin.

First of all, Bette sat next to him in the center of the banquet table. She asked, very sweetly in front of Penelope, if he would join her. Pen had this hopeful look and shot him the "thumbs up" sign from where she was standing. Derek couldn't hurt Garcia, so he was forced to agree. The birthday girl had her hand on his inner thigh no less than six times during dinner, moving up to his dick twice. He leaned over with a smile and told her, "Knock it off or I won't be responsible for what happens to your hand."

She laughed throatily and leaned over to whisper back. "You can't do a damn thing, gorgeous. We own this town; I could own you."

"Don't count on it." His voice was a low hiss. He'd had more than enough, even for Penelope's sake.

"Ooh, I love defiance," she purred, leaning even closer. "Let's see how defiant you are with my head between your legs tonight."

"Jesus, la-"

He didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying. Bette captured his lips in a kiss, right in the middle of the dinner table in front of all the guests. Derek pulled away as quickly as he could, without causing too much of a scene. Bette had the audacity to look up at him and blush; there were some snickers and chuckles going around.

He glanced up at Penelope. Her expression was shock first, then surprised hurt with a quick masking, then a warm smile at him. He knew it then; she completely regretted setting Bette up with him. Not because Bette was a whore, Pen didn't have a clue on that. It was more basic. She wanted Derek to have a date; she just didn't want to see him with her. Just like he didn't like seeing her with Carl.

That sealed it. He needed to talk to her, and fast, after this dinner. That was the second thing.

Third thing, Carl was whispering to Pen throughout the dinner. She smiled a little, alternating between looking pleased and looking nervous, then Carl excused them. He practically dragged Penelope to her feet and out of the dining room. He didn't have a clue where she went and she never returned, not even for dessert. He wondered if Carl had any ideas like his sister did! The thought infuriated him.

He'd had enough. He excused himself after the cloyingly sweet baked Alaska and went wandering the mansion. He was looking for some fresh air, trying to calm his head before he kicked some rich ass. On the second floor, he found a partially opened set of French doors. Stepping out, he saw his baby girl, standing there, looking up into the moonlight.

She looked positively ethereal. The fading light caught on her curls, making them look more silver than gold. Her skin was radiant, a warm, smooth ivory. His breath caught in a hitch in his throat. He almost had to look away; he knew he wasn't worthy of seeing a glimpse of heaven's angels. She was just missing her wings.

She must've heard his footsteps, she turned to see who it was. She wasn't smiling, more the opposite. But that changed when she saw him.

"Hey," she said, giving a little smile, trying unsuccessfully to hide her crying by wiping her eyes.

He stepped out and shut the doors. He wrapped his arms around her. "Baby, what is wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," she said, trying to get away from him. "Just overwhelmed. It's hard work these parties. Nothing a few minutes of fresh air won't help."

"Say the word and I'll take you out of here, princess."

"No, no," she said, her hostess face coming back on. "I'm fine, hot stuff. You should be back in the party with Bette. She's nice, isn't she?"

He didn't like Garcia lying to him, like she was right now. Well, he wasn't going to lie to her. "The truth? No, she's not nice. She's a little slut who offered to blow me after dinner."

She gasped. "Derek, I-"

He stared at her intently, making her meet his eyes. "Tell me the truth. Now. What is the matter?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_AN: Thanks for being patient... now were really getting somewhere.. The afternoon update..._

"It actually started about you, Derek," she began with a winsome smile. "He said that I shouldn't have invited you to this gala. He didn't think you belonged here; I just thought he was a little jealous. I'm used to your girlfriends being jealous of me, even though I'm just a friend."

He didn't say a word. Garcia didn't have even the half of it right. His girlfriends had every reason to be jealous; Penelope was his life and they knew it.

She continued. "But then he also didn't want you to meet his sister- That slut! She really was sweet and kind to me, Derek, honest! I didn-"

"Pen, I believe you," he said, bringing a hand up to wipe away a wayward tear. "Go on."

"He said that Bette was a debutante, far above anyone I could set her up with. I said I'm no different than you, what's the difference? He said It was different for him, he held a job, but Bette would never be working class." Penelope rolled her eyes at Derek. "Like _that_ is anything to be proud of!"

Derek smiled. "That's my girl."

She grinned a little, then the frown came back. " Of course, I got mad and told him, you were wonderful, and any woman would be lucky to have you. I told him you were the best person I knew, honest, brave, kind," she looked up at him and flushed.

"My hero." He was smiling warmly, cupping her cheek with the hand that wiped the tears away. "Keep going."

"It was like he was someone I didn't even know then! He was furious at me; Carl never even yelled before at me. He's so normal, most of the time. But his family gets to him, Derek."

"I can see why!"

She sniffled and looked away a little. "He told me that he took a chance on me because I was so special, said I was beautiful and wonderful, but I had to learn my place and how I needed to act if I was going to be an Obermiller. I told him-"

Derek stiffened. His eyes narrowed and he arched a brow at her. "Say that again?"

Before she could say a word, he lifted her left hand. A massive diamond ring, at least four carats, sparkled strongly in the dim moonlight. It was a perfect square cut diamond, heavy and brilliant.

"I was going to tell you tonight, Derek. I didn't say yes, quite yet. I mean, I probably am going to-"

"What the fuck?" he swore in disbelief, dropping her hand like it was on fire. Then his anger showed up, he was absolutely livid. "Why the hell would you even consider marrying someone who considers our lives so below his?"

She flushed. "He doesn't. His family does."

He grabbed her by her shoulders, trying to make her see reason. "He _is_ his family! From his snooty parents to his slutty dominatrix of a sister; that's him. Don't you see? You deserve to be who you are. You deserve better!"

"No, I-"

"Why, P?" He was demanding an answer.

"He said he loved me! I think he really does, too. He sees me as his princess, his angel. His 'little Penny' that he adores." She looked away, grabbing onto the balcony rail, looking at the moonlight again. "I'm thirty-two, Derek. I have to take this chance, or I may never see love again. No one else wants me."

"I do," he said.

She turned to look at him, then scoffed. "Really. Like a pal, of course." She turned back to the railing. "I need more."

"No, baby girl," he said, reaching for her arm to make her face him. "I think it's finally time you see what I really want."

His eyes were dark, intense and his heart was beating staccato in his chest. Nothing mattered more to him in his life than this moment. He had once chance to make her choose him, he wasn't going to screw it up. Not anymore.

"I want to wake up with you every morning, fall asleep with you every night. I want to make you breakfast. I want to laugh with you like I always do, how I only laugh with you. I want to watch boring sitcoms with you, fall asleep in each other's arms."

He pulled her into his arms, he couldn't wait another minute to hold her. "I want to make love to you, kiss you, taste you…all of you, every fantastic inch." His breath left in a shudder; his heart was so full, it was hard to breathe. He smiled, then kissed the tip of her nose. " See? I want so very much."

"And you," he let out a husky laugh, holding her closer, burying his face in her hair. "I want you to dance in our living room while you sing off key, mix your colorful clothes with my white t-shirts and underwear. I want you to scold our kids, get flour on your nose. I want you to wash my back, and scream my name when you come under me." He kissed the top of her head. "And I want you to want me, too. Enough to throw this fucking rock on your hand off this balcony."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_AN: I'm a softie. I couldn't keep everyone waiting...I hate to be considered cruel! LOL... Thanks again for the reviews, as always._

It didn't seem to take Penelope a minute to make up her mind. She pushed her way out of his embrace, scrambling to get away, nearly knocking him over in the process.

His heart crumbled in his chest. He bet it all, and he lost. He felt like a fool..

Then she took her ring that had to have cost a small fortune and pulled it off her finger. She drew her arm back, threw it up into the trees towards the swan pool lying below them. It landed with a delicate splash.

She turned to face Derek. "Does that answer what I want, too?"

He laughed, pulling her into his arms and kissing her with all the passion he had in his heart. It was a long time coming, their first real kiss. He always wondered what it would be like, kissing her. Soft or hard, carnal or tender?

Nothing prepared him for the reality. Kissing her was like coming home. She was everything at once, sweet, delicate, earthy, exotic, familiar. It was mind blowing and so satisfying. This was something that could last all day, all night, all damn year as far as he was concerned.

He had to have more of her. His tongue pressed deeper, stroking, melding with hers. He pressed his body harder against her, trying to get through the layers of her gown. Every part of him was hypersensitive, inflamed.

Then he remembered where he was…

"Baby," he said. Her head was leaning back, her long blonde hair streaming over the arm that was supporting her. Her eyes were closed still, her lips still parted. He was a bit bemused; he wasn't the only one feeling the incredible power of their kiss.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled, a sultry little grin. "Derek," she said, reaching for him again with the best of intent.

He groaned. "Temptress." He plopped a kiss on her lips, a quick one to tide him over. "Let's get the hell out of here and go home."

They started out the French doors, only to run directly into Carl Obermiller.

"What is going on here, Penny," he asked, glaring over at Derek. His face was wounded. He was looking at her appearance, her disheveled hair, her kiss bruised mouth. "No, Penny, it's not true. Please. No,-"

Derek wrapped an arm around her for support, but he didn't say a word. He wanted Penelope to be able to have her say.

"Carl, I can't marry you. It would be a huge mistake," she said, leaning closer to Derek.

"But I love you! I have to have you. I've done everything for you." He was begging, pleading and getting angry at the same time. "I'm not going to lose you."

"I'm so sorry, Carl," she uttered softly. "I just don't love you. Please forgive me."

"And this… this… this skirt-chasing moron does?" He laughed an ugly laugh. "Kevin Lynch warned me. He said I could try to keep you two apart, but it would never work. He said, it was always going to be Morgan. He said you were so hot for Morgan and he would barely look at you!"

She knew at that point there was no hope for a graceful exit. He was trying to be insulting, she didn't need that. She turned into Derek. "Let's go."

"Don't you walk away from me!" he yelled, loud enough to draw the attention of most of the bystanders. " They told me I was under classing myself. I didn't believe them. I thought they were wrong. I'll ruin you, you know. I have connections."

"And I have access to your credit history and financial records at the touch of a finger," she shot over her shoulder.

"Tell me," he shouted, garnering the rest of the attention in the room. "Were you always his whore, like Kevin said? Did you suck his cock out there tonight? That would be just like you; a filthy slut."

Penelope didn't care. She just wanted to get out the door. But Derek completely froze. His face was an absolute study in rage. She tried dragging him. "He's not worth it, Derek."

He looked at her, and the rage left his face completely. He smiled at her, touched the tip of her nose. "No, _he's_ not, honey." Then he unbuttoned his coat and smirked, the aggression barely tamped down in his eyes. "But _you _are."

Within ten seconds, he was back within striking distance of Carl, and it was game on. He was ready to kick the shit out of Obermiller. The other man surprised Derek a little, he led with his right, fighting with Queensbury rules. He obviously had some boxing experience, which was fine with Derek.

They were about the same size, which made the fight a little interesting. Carl got in a shot or two, but never in a really strategic area. Derek was much faster, and more agile, from all his years of field work. Carl was surprisingly good at protecting his face, but let his guard down enough that Derek got a good hook in, knocking him flat.

Rage filled Carl, he grabbed a bottle smashed it and came after Derek. Penelope screamed. Derek side stepped him, grabbed his wrist and twisted until the bottle dropped. "You cheap motherfucker," he snarled. "And you called me a gang-banger! Do one thing to hurt Penelope and I will make you pay."

Derek turned to leave. He knew it was coming; sometimes it paid to be a profiler. Carl launched himself at Derek's back. He turned and swung his fist, connecting with the other man's nose with a solid crunch. He crumpled immediately, out cold. Derek smiled. He could've ended that another way- a knee to the gut or groin, a windpipe smash- but this was just so much more satisfying.

He buttoned his jacket, shrugged his shoulders, wrapped an arm around his baby girl, and got the hell out of there.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_AN: Here comes the morning installment. Had to break this, it was massive... chapter 9 (Much more explicit!) will be in the afternoon. Thanks everyone for your kind reviews! They are truly heartwarming..._

It was over an hour drive from Westerville to Penelope's place. Her nervous conversation was nearly non-stop in the car. She was worrying about Derek after the fight, about whether he was sore, injured, bleeding. He assured her everything was okay. "Honey, I've been in a lot worse than that! Trust me; I'm fine."

Then she worried about what Bette said to him during dinner. She apologized again for even thinking of setting them up. She kept saying how she seemed so nice and sweet. Derek just shook his head and laughed. "Baby girl, no amount of counseling could make that woman sweet. She's a piece of work. No more apologizing; now leave it _alone_."

She was quiet for a second, before she started worrying about how she was duped so easily by Carl and Kevin, too, for that matter. She felt naïve, gullible. "Sweetheart, you see the best in people. Ain't anything wrong with that. Me, I'm jaded; I see the worst in everybody. That's why we make a most excellent pair."

After that, a companionable silence fell over the car. She sat back in the seat and smiled. Every sentence contained an endearment of some sort. She didn't even think Derek was conscious of doing that; it was a natural thing for him to do to her. The stress of the evening must've worn on her; she started to feel really sleepy.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." Derek was standing with her door open. "Time to get up. We're home."

Penelope opened her eyes. She must've dozed off for awhile. She smiled at him and stretched her arms over her head. Then she noticed where she was. "Derek, this is your place."

He held her hand as she stepped out of his car. He arched a brow at her. "And this is a problem?"

She flushed. In all the years they were friends, they rarely went to Derek's house, and never into his bedroom. She always figured it was a "den of iniquity," where he took most of his conquests that he had. Not that he would have to try very hard to _conquest_ anyone. He probably just had to look--

"Penelope, stop over thinking," he said, shaking his head with a half smile. He turned the key in the door and shoved it open.

"How'd-?"

He turned and gave her a quick but effective kiss on her lips. "I just know you. Better than I know myself sometimes." He threw his keys aside and extended his hand to her again. "Come on."

She followed as Derek walked across the threshold, past the entryway through the living room to the hallway where his bedroom was. She glanced down that hall, knowing that this was it. This was going to change everything. There was no turning back.

He looked at her with a smirk, shaking his head again. "I can see that you are simply not going to follow instructions."

She shivered for a minute at the intensity in his eyes, before he captured her lips. This was a much different kiss than what they shared on the balcony. This one was hot, demanding, taking no quarter from her. He was searing her with a bold statement: _You're mine._  
_  
_Her heart started to accelerate as massive tingles and a sweeping blackness nearly eclipsed her. She could barely stand, his arms around her held her up. His tongue swept boldly against hers, stoking curling excitement and tingles. Blood rushed throughout her body, pooling in her head and between her legs, starting a throbbing heat that demanded to be noticed.

He pulled away only for a second. She could barely open her eyes, her body felt leaden and weak. Lord, could he kiss! Not in thirty-two years had anyone kissed her like that.

"I told you: stop thinking," he leaned down to kiss her quickly again. "That's my job. Can you make it down the hall?"

She looked up at him, puzzled. "What's my job?"

"To enjoy." He gave her such a leer that she laughed. Then he motioned down the hall, keeping her on track. "We're walking."

She gave a shaky nod. She started to head down the hall, but to her mortification, she stumbled. He chuckled, then swooped her up into his arms.

"Be careful," she said, looping her arms around his neck. That earned a scowl. "Well, I'm heavy."

He looked a little insulted. "I can bench 260."

She looked surprised, which turned the insulted look to disgusted. "Oh, that's it," he said, letting her drop a little before catching her. She just wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, smiling over his shoulder, enjoying the ride.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_AN: Thanks again, for the reviews, you wonderful people, you! I am doing this update, then tonight chapter 10 for the grand finale...Warning: strong sexual content coming up_

She was still smiling when they made it into the bedroom. He lowered her. "Thank you."

"No thanks needed," he said, his eyes growing very dark again. "I am expecting some sort of repayment." With that, he started kissing her again, all the hunger in him pouring out of his hands, his mouth. She returned that hunger, so greedy for him. Her hands went to work on his buttons; he'd removed his jacket and tie in the car. She wanted so badly to feel his skin.

When his shirt was undone, he broke the kiss and turned her to face away from him. His hands reached for the zipper on the back of her dress, lowering it slowly, one hand unzipping, the other softly caressing the flesh he revealed. Her dress fell to the floor in a sparkling heap.

He started to kiss her neck, her bare back resting against the smooth skin of his chest. "Look up," he said.

There was a mirror across the room from where they were standing. She looked absolutely decadent in just her strapless bra and panties. Derek's hands slid over her soft tummy and slowly up her ribcage. She could feel his erection pushing against her bottom.

She watched as his hands caressed and cupped her breasts, playing gently with her taut nipples. Her eyes grew darker, and her breath came faster. She was tingling everywhere and getting so wet.

"See what I see?" he murmured, and for once, she actually did. There was no doubt about his love, none at all. She met his hot gaze in the mirror, and shivers ran up her spine. "So damn beautiful…" He began kissing her neck again. She arched back against him, turning her head to give him better access.

She turned in his arms again, seeking his mouth. She needed him, needed the taste of him. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him with passion, kissing his lips, his neck. She pulled his shirt completely off, kissing his shoulder, his chest. She could not get enough.

He released the fastenings on her bustier, tossing the garment aside. She gasped as his hands came up to cup her bare breasts, testing the gentle weight, feeling the silky smoothness of her skin. She had just a moment before he leaned down, taking a nipple into the damp heat of his mouth.

His mouth continued the journey to the other breast, teasing and taunting the tip, before he sank to his knees in front of her. He kissed her lower ribs, her tummy, as he hooked his fingers on the edge of her panties and slowly dragged them down.

"Derek." she thought of protesting when a long finger touched her exactly where she needed it. Her legs began to shake as he stroked the cleft of her body, kissing her hip, her thigh with hot open mouthed kisses. She opened her legs, letting his deft fingers work their magic. She was swaying slightly on her feet; one of his hands came around to support her. Or so she thought. Instead, the hand on her bottom pulled her forward, and he replaced his tantalizing fingers with his mouth.

Instantaneous explosions rocked her. She was flying, convulsing, blissfully keening. She shamelessly pushed her hips forward, trying to prolong this wonderful torture. He never stopped licking, thrusting, blowing, kissing. Her hands were on his shoulders, gripping tightly, pulling him closer.

She felt the last spasms, and relaxed enough to take a break, when he started licking and sucking this time. "Oh… oh no," she moaned as he continued. She was going to pass out. She couldn't take anymore, couldn't he-

She fell over the edge into a new wave of spasms, more voluptuous than the first ones. She held onto him, a lifeline in this storm of feeling. Her eyes closed; there was indeed no thinking. All she could do was feel.

He was carrying her again. She lay in the softness of his bed, as she heard the rustle of fabric. He joined her then, kissing her as he laid down. He thrust into her so deeply, his hardness completely filling her. She met him, thrust for thrust, arching in bliss. His groan was guttural and harsh. "So tight.. so hot.. so good," He held her still for a moment. Then gave her a sheepish smile. "Almost too good."

She smiled up at him. It felt good to know she had power over him too.

"I can fix that problem," he said. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and rolled, pulling her on top of him. He helped her sit upright so she was riding him.

She began a rhythm she liked: slowly, up and down, nearly complete withdrawal, then back hard. The slides were awesome, as were Derek's hands roaming everywhere they could touch. She looked down, his eyes fever dark and a little wild. She felt herself pulse around him, and she moved quicker, harder. He pulled her forward and captured her lips, the angle letting him slide just that much deeper. His hands gripped her hips, rocking them and moving them faster and faster.

His fingers slid over to touch her hidden peak and she exploded again, this time around his hot flesh, clenching, shaking and throbbing. He thrust upward one more time before joining her in bliss.

She collapsed forward onto his chest, panting a bit, but smiling. "I love you, Derek," she murmured, then promptly fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_AN: Final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for the reviews and alerts; you know how to keep a girl typing!..._

She awoke to the strangest feeling in the world, knowing that someone was staring at her. She knew who it was; after all, she was still laying on top of him. A million thoughts came into her mind. She raised her head a bit and looked at him.

"Good morning," he rumbled. She knew that it was a rumble, she could feel the vibration in his chest.

She smiled sheepishly, attempting a move. "I suppose I should get off-"

His hands reached down to hold her bottom, effectively keeping her in place. "We slept pretty good," he said, his hands sliding up to rub her back. "I just woke up about an hour ago. It's ten already."

She squinted over at the clock in disbelief. Then she thought about what he said. "You let me lay on you for an hour after you woke up? Derek, I would've moved."

"Mmmm, nope. You're too cute when you're sleeping. No moving. I like it, you draped on me." His eyes were closed again, relaxed. His hands never stopped moving, massaging and stroking. He looked at her and gave her a naughty grin."Besides, makes this easier."

He flipped over with her and entered her again, much to her delighted surprise. There certainly wasn't any protesting on her behalf.

Later, she was finally up in the bathroom. Derek was rummaging up something for them to eat in the kitchen. She thought about how happy she felt, knowing how much she loved him. What an idiot she was for the past five years, denying what she knew was in her heart. She should've done this years ago, just went for it with him. Lord, was he worth the risk!

She was glad she told him last night before she fell asleep. That made it perfect for her. He didn't say it, but he didn't have to. He said it all on that balcony last night, and he proved it here in all that he did. It was written on his face, boldly there for the world to see.

She smiled. She thought about what she thought about Carl and her favorite fairytale. She thought she knew what Cinderella felt like after the ball. She was wrong; this was happily ever after.

She had one of his T-shirts on and a pair of his boxers. It was funny, the T-shirt was tight across her chest. She knew Derek had bigger shirts than this, but he insisted on this one, "It's my favorite," he said, with a pout.

She grabbed it out of his hands and pulled it on. He grinned from ear to ear, then left the room. She just laughed. He was such a pervert. But she loved him anyway.

She pulled on a pair of his socks (Her feet were always cold) and padded down the hall into the kitchen. Derek had the eggs out, and was digging in the fridge when she came in. "Swiss or cheddar?" he asked, his cute sweatpants-covered butt up in the air.

"Swiss. Something tangy."

He plopped the block of cheese on the counter, then smiled at her. He looked a little nervous, which surprised her. What would he be nervous about? She couldn't be happier with him than she was right now, and Carl was ancient history as far as she was concerned.

It was bothering her. "Derek?"

He held her hands. His were a little cold. "Penelope, hear me out, ok?"

Her gut hit the floor. _Oh Lord, please, no. Don't let him change his mind._  
_  
_"When we were at the bar six months ago, JJ had just told me that you broke up with Lynch. I had twenty-five minutes of knowing you were available, after waiting for over two years, when Carl grabbed you." He looked so sad, looking back. It broke her heart.

"I decided, if I ever got another chance, I would never let that happen again. If I was ever lucky enough to have another chance...." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box.

She gasped. "Oh, God."

"I kept this so I could make my claim permanent." He smiled at her, "I can't go my whole life catching you between boyfriends, you know!"

She stared at the most beautiful diamond ring she ever saw in her life. She was immediately choked up. It was hard to form any words. She was in shock, but so very happy. All she could get out was, "Wow!"

"I know it isn't Obermiller ostentatious, but it told me it was you, and-"

She interrupted him. She was kissing him, crying at the same time, so delighted and so in love.

Derek smiled to himself. He knew it was quick, but why wait? After all, he wasn't the kind of guy who let a good thing pass him by, until it was too late. No, he was the kind of guy who saw what he wanted… and loved her forever.


End file.
